Mesnevi/1471-1480
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1471. || نسل ایشان نیز هم بسیار شد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sen, dışarıdaki kan, göbeğin içinde nasıl misk olur? Deme! || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1472. || نور احمد ناصر آمد یار شد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu bakır, dışarıda âdi ve bayağı bir şeyken iksîrin içinde nasıl altın olmuş da deme! || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1473. || وان گروه دیگر از نصرانیان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || İhtiyar ve cebir, sende bir hayalden ibarettir. Onlardaysa Tanrı azametinin nuru haline gelmiştir. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1474. || نام احمد داشتندی مستهان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ekmek, sofrada durduğu müddetçe cansızdır. Fakat insan vucudunda neşeli ruh kesilir. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1475. || مستهان و خوار گشتند از فتن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sofranın ortasında duran o ekmeğin can olması imkânsızdır. Fakat can, sel sebil suyu ile o olmayacak şeyi yapar, ekmeği ruh haline getirir. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1476. || از وزیر شوم رای شوم فن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey doğru okuyup doğru anlayan! Bu can kuvvetidir; bir düşün, o canlar canının kuvveti ne olabilir? || || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1477. || هم مخبط دینشان و حکمشان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || İnsanın bir tek kolu, candan gelen kuvvetle dağı, denizle, madenlerle yarıp delmekte. || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1478. || از پی طومارهای کژ بیان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Dağ yaran (Ferhâd) ın candan gelen kuvveti taş delmek, canlar canının kuvveti de kameri ikiye bölmektir. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1479. || نام احمد این چنین یاری کند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Gönül, Tanrı sırları dağarcığını açarsa can, arşa doğru süratle koşar gider. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1480. || تا که نورش چون نگهداری کندتا چه باشد ذات آن روح الامین || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Hak’kın yaptıklarını da gör, bizim yaptıklarımızı da. Her ikisini de gör ve bizim yaptığımız işler olduğunu bil, zaten bu meydanda. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |